villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Murderface
William Murderface is a protagonist and minor antagonist in the animated series Metalocalypse, he is also a fictional member of the virtual death metal band Dethklok. He was voiced by the series' co-creator and former co-writer , who also voiced other characters in the series, his bandmate Toki Wartooth and Dr. Rockzo. Appearance Murderface has brown hair, green eyes, facial hair and a diastema. His facial expression resembles that of a murderer, hence his name. He is also overweight, stocky and possesses a lot of body hair. He is always seen wearing a vest, a blue shirt, black shorts and boots. He has tattoos on his abdomen which state "Pobody's Nerfect" and "This Mess is a Place" on top and bottom. According to Pickles, his penis is "gnarled" and it appears as if it was "stuck in a hornet's nest". It is also described by Pickles and Skiwsgaar that his buttocks looks like "cottage cheese with razor-burn and stubble". He is often seen carrying a knife that he uses to eat, mutilate, destroy etc. Before his current appearance, he had no facial hair and used to be slimmer back in his youth. His design and appearance may be based on bassist, Geezer Butler from Black Sabbath History Personality Murderface is often described to have a self-destructive personality, as he is the most violent and ill-tempered member of Dethklok and often speaks with a lateral lisp. While the angriest and most violent, he is also the most insecure and sensitive believing himself to be "hideous" and "unlovable", he also describes himself as the "fat one" of the band which his bandmates show little sympathy for. According to the Tribunal's expert, Mr. Gibbons, he expresses his his self-loathing personality through "body mutilation, tattooing, alcohol abuse and coprophilia". He is also appears to be a nihilist since he is often seen collecting "morbid crap" which are torturer devices and Civil War memorabilia. Although a nihilist, he appears to have gotten religious after a near death (or rather hamburger time) experience (an incident while drunk in the Murdercycle that caused by Nathan) in Religionklok, he tries to seek faith in several churches such as the church for Christians, Atheists and even Satanists but eventually gave up his search believing that all religions are the "same boring crap". He is also seen as the most immature of the Dethklok band, often throwing tantrums whenever he is frustrated, annoyed, or just doesn't get his way, which often results in him venting by smashing several of his bass guitars, two acoustic guitars and one of Toki's guitars. He is also an alcoholic, refusing to admit that "booze ain't food" and would rather castrate himself than to admit it. Murderface is shown to be quite a homophobe, refusing to eat anything shaped like a penis, such as a hotdog, a sausage, a popsicle or a banana. This often comes off as a running gag which puts him in a situations when it comes close to some suggesting homosexual desires. This however contradicts his claims as he was caught by the Dethklok members eating a sausage in Dethfashion and he also seen in Doublebookedklok eating a hotdog while in a bathroom. In Dethhealth, he begins to question his sexuality when he accidently ejaculated on a male doctor's face while having erotic thoughts during his medical examination but it came to a conclusion that the doctor intentionally aroused him and was the one who gave him a handjob, actually making the doctor a homosexual, much to Murderface's disgust and relief. His sexuality was questioned again in GoingDownklok when he was starting to lust after Toki and even attempted to rape him, this however was most likely out of sexual frustration and along with the other band members wasn't able to masturbate upon the doctor's orders and losing focus while being barricaded at the bottom of the sea and Toki was seen to be wearing feminine-like clothes which possibly made William drawn to him. Murderface is also shown to be the most crude, lewd and vulgar which others including the band to find him unpleasant to be around with. He has a disgusting habit of urinating inappropriately in public such as on the display of olives at the grocery store in The Curse of Dethklok, on journalist Nick Ibsen's shoes in Dethfam and on the walls in Roy Cornickelson's office in Renovationklok. In Doublebookedklok he does a similar inappropriate act by defecating in public while trying to be relieve himself. He also seems to have terrible hygiene as shown in Dethwater while removing his boots, he appears to have some sort of athlete's foot. In Fertilityklok he tries his attempts in flirting with one of the female Klokateers which results in him getting pepper sprayed and receiving a sexual harassment lawsuit. He also sexually harassed a female fashion design interior he has hired but fired her upon being rejected in Renovationklok. In Tributeklok he goes as far as flashing the public on national television while refusing to donate to charity and while announcing the cancelation of the Thunderhorse performance. He is also possibly the most foul mouthed. Murderface is selfish, greedy, manipulative, irresponsible and lazy. Although he seems to be fully aware of his laziness, he thinks that he deserves more credit of the band's success. His greed and selfishness has gotten so strong to the point where he along with Toki, unsuccessfully sued the other members of the band for writer's credit and residuals despite the fact that he doesn't contribute anything in the songwriting process in Dethsiduals. His attitude and ego has gotten to be so much of a burden that the Dethklok members actually kick him(along with Toki) out of the band. Although they believed that kicking him was the best decision they had ever made, they would soon regret it later as the songs they were making lacked "negativity" and believed themselves to be too good without him. Murderface's negativity and self-loathing is probably the reason what makes Dethklok so "brutal" and was offered to return to the band, which he didn't hesitate to accept, reconciling their differences. He also enjoys manipulating and messing with other people's heads, those who are mostly a victim of this is mainly Toki and sometimes Skwisgaar, often taking advantage of mostly Toki's naivete and Skwisgaar's airheadedness. In Dethlessons he (along with Pickles and Nathan) manipulate Skwisgaar into is getting better in guitar which later sparks sheer jealously in the lead guitarist and go as far as to try and ban Toki from Dethklok only for Murderface to tell him that it was all a lie afterwards. In Prankklok In Dethsiduals, Murderface's reason for not contributing to the band is because he claims and while singing in a deep and heartfelt song that anything he has to work for is worth nothing and believes that trying to work hard is dumb and boring and nothing in the world is never easy. While forming his own record company with Toki by using the money out of their pockets and promoting the Rock/Rap band Get Thee Hence, karma starts to finally catch up to him, when he is treated like a servant and while he actually tries to work hard, all the work and credit he put in (along with Toki) were all taken by Get Thee Hence similar to how he treated the Dethklok members which results in him finally giving in and desperately begging for their help. Skills and Abilities Relationships Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Perverts Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Addicts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Suicidal Category:Nihilists Category:Anti-Villain